


Piano

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Jace and Alec are homicide detectives searching for a serial killer. Magnus is the department's independent consultant.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“The Pianist struck again,” Jace announced, slamming down his phone.

Alec scratched his fingers down his days-old stubble. He had been up all night trying to track down this murderer and could use another cup of coffee. “Do we have to keep calling them that?”

“He’s garotting people with piano wire, what else would we call him?” Jace concluded. “So are you finally going to call in your consultant?”

“He’s not _my_ consultant,” Alec grumbled, knowing exactly who Jace was referring to. “He’s the department’s independent consultant and he’s busy.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Magnus was helping you in every case before this one started a few weeks back. What could be more important to him than helping stop a serial killer?”

“Not being led on by an emotionally unavailable homicide detective?” Alec mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Fine, I’ll call him.”

And of course, as soon as he called, Magnus had dropped everything and come into the station. After getting a crash course on the case from Alec, Magnus compelled Alec to take a nap on the couch while he looked through the rest of the case evidence and notes.

* * *

Alec woke, disoriented, to the sound of Magnus exclaiming, “I’ve got it!”

He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up and noticed the table littered with takeout containers. “How long was I out?”

Magnus shrugged. “Couple of hours.”

Alec bolted off the couch. “Magnus, we don’t have time for me to be asleep for hours.”

“Alexander, you were dead on your feet when I got here. And your little snores are adorable.”

“I don’t snore,” Alec scoffed.

“Besides,” Magnus continued, ignoring Alec’s denial. “I know who it is and who his next victim is going to be.”

Alec watched Magnus bounce on the balls of his feet. He hated to admit it, but he had missed this. His job was grueling most days, but Magnus somehow always seemed to bring a ray of light into the inky blackness. He also had an uncanny ability to spot the clues Alec somehow missed. They worked well together. He gestured to the room. “Well, then, by all means.”

“Jonathan Morgenstern,” Magnus declared without preamble.

“I agree the guy’s a creep, but he has alibis for each night,” Alec disputed.

Magnus shook his head. “I asked the lab to recheck the videos. They were doctored.”

“What about motive?” Alec asked, still unconvinced.

“Jilted love.”

“But-”

“-Not everyone’s interests are as gender-specific as yours, Darling,” Magnus challenged before Alec could voice his objection.

Alec wished he could tell Magnus just how specific his own interests truly were. But emotions clouded judgment. Nothing could get in the way of solving cases. “And the next victim?”

“Clary.”

“His sister?” Alec questioned. “But he adores her.”

Magnus smirked. “A little too much, from what _I_ can tell.”

Alec got out his phone. “Okay, I’ll have Jace put a detail on her while you explain how you got here.”


End file.
